


After the Harvest

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [13]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: This entry was originally posted for the June 2011 "Take Your Fandom To Work" challenge at Brokeback Slash - submitted just under the (baling) wire and inspired by a bountiful harvest!





	After the Harvest

_Sun_  
  
Jack stopped the new tractor, and shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, peered up from under his cowboy hat at a blue sky streaked with just a few scant fair weather clouds.  

  
Today, Mother Nature was smiling down on them; nothing but clear skies predicted for the next few days, and he and Ennis were taking advantage of the fine weather to get the first June harvest done and baled before the rains came.   Barn swallows flew over the fields in sweeping dips and rises, having their morning meal of insects on the wing.   The ripe, near-bloom alfalfa and timothy grass, deep green with touches of violet, swaying lazily in the late morning breeze still awaited cutting but wouldn't wait for long, and the hay Jack had freshly mown was left to dry in corduroy-patterned windrows in the field.   Once baled, the remaining stubble and clover would be turned under and the field left to fallow for next year’s planting.   As he turned the tractor around to join Ennis, he passed rectangles of baled hay here and there over the landscape.  

He took a drink of water.

 

* * *

 

"Lord, is it hot."  Jack overheard Ennis mutter after he turned off the engine, Ennis wiping his brow with the back of his cowhide glove, his sweat forming rings under his arms and a damp spot that spread over his solar plexus through his sleevless t-shirt, as he hoisted the bales of hay from the previous days' work onto the hay wagon.  
  
"How come you always get the easy jobs, huh?" Ennis called out cheerfully, teasing Jack, as he squinted through the haze of sun and dust, smiling when he caught sight of him, and Jack just laughed and hopped down out of the tractor to give him a hand stacking the bales.   Ennis might make an attempt at complainin’ every now and then because that's what most people did, but it wasn't in him to complain much, and you wouldn’t know just how much he loved working out here unless you were Jack.  
  
"Got time for a break?"  Jack asked after awhile. 

"Yep." Ennis said, and grabbed one of the plastic gallon jugs of water from the back of the truck, took a good long drink, and then poured a little of it over himself to cool off before handing it off to Jack.  Jack took a grateful swallow, and splashed some of the water on himself after he peeled off his own damp t-shirt. 

"What’re you doin’." Ennis said shyly, his lips curving into a knowing smile, as Jack reached for the blanket from the back of the truck, and then stepped out of his jeans.  
  
 _Rain_  
  
They lay back and enjoyed a few more minutes rest in the long, cool shadow of the truck, and as the sun moved in increments across the late afternoon sky into evening, they kissed and caressed, hands moving over and down each other, smelling of clean sweat and new-mown grass.

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was originally posted for the June 2011 "Take Your Fandom To Work" challenge at Brokeback Slash - submitted just under the (baling) wire and inspired by a bountiful harvest!


End file.
